Tattoo
by Tinatheturtle
Summary: Freddie's thoughts while he is in the doctor's office getting the tattoo of Sam removed. Oneshot songfic to "Tattoo" by Jordin Sparks. Seddie! R & R! No Flames! Thanks!


**Disclaimer - I own nothing from iCarly or the song "Tattoo by Jordin Sparks... nope, nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

_**No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for**__  
_

Freddie was sitting in the doctor's office. He looked at his arm, where there was a tattoo of Sam's face smiling up at him. Freddie let out a chuckle as he remembered his reason for getting a tattoo.

_"Megapixel Electronic Gallery!" Freddie yelled.  
_

_"Moving Picture Experts Group!" Sam shouted back.  
_

Carly was right. They should have just gone with Most Pimples Enjoy Gravy.

_  
__**No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free  
**_

Of course his mother had freaked when she found the tattoo.

'Well, if I do say so myself, I think I did a pretty good job of hiding this tattoo.' Freddie couldn't help but think to himself. A smile spread across his face as he thought back to the cloud block. That was a close one.

_"I don't want to get cloud burn!" Freddie said to his mother, who was holding a hilariously small bathing suit that she wanted him to wear to their mother and son swimming class. _**(A/N - haha that part was hilarious! ok, back to the story.)**

_**  
To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind**_

The door opened and a nurse with pink scrubs and a clipboard appeared.

"Fredward Benson!"

Freddie sighed as his mother ushered him over to the nurse. He looked down at his arm, the cause of his problem staring him in the face.

_Sam._

_**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo**_

It wasn't that they hated each other. Sure, some hurtful words were exchanged, but, at the end of the day, they were friends.

"_Freddie, you're just as important to the show as we are." Sam said, not taking her eyes off of the floor. Freddie smiled and pulled her into a hug._

_**I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could**_

Freddie was brought out of his thoughts by the door to the exam room opening. The doctor sat on one of those awesome wheelie chairs **(A/N – you know you love them. :)****)** and checked his clipboard.

"So Freddie, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked in a calm voice.

"He is fine, doctor, but he needs to get _that_ removed!" Mrs. Benson said very quickly in a shrill voice and she pointed to the tattoo of Sam's face as she talked.

Freddie grimaced. 'Getting the tattoo was painful enough, but removing it? Ouch.' He thought as he looked around the room.

_**Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind**_

The doctor examined the tattoo and looked up with an amused expression on his face.

"The tattoo is fake."

'What?! That was painful!?' Freddie didn't know whether to be relieved or angry._  
_

"Oh, thank goodness! Fredward, don't ever do anything like that to me again!" Mrs. Benson said, glaring at the tattoo of Sam.

'She's probably listing ways in her head in which Sam is a bad influence. But I won't disagree with her,' Freddie thought.

_**If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do  
**_

Freddie couldn't help to be a bit sad as he looked down at his arm where the tattoo of Sam's face would only remain for a few more days. He couldn't help but remember that saying that everyone says is cheesy, but they say it anyway - "You don't know what you have until it is taken away from you."

_**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo**_

Freddie thought back again to the rare memory where he and Sam weren't fighting.

_**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
**_

_Sam reached down and yanked Freddie's underpants up. Freddie pulled away from the hug with a shocked expression on his face._

"_She gave me a wedgie!" he yelled to Carly._

_**Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you**_

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

** A/N - My first iCarly fic! So, please tell me what you think. This is my first update in a while. I apologize for taking a long break from fanfiction and I am working on a new chapter for Online! I know it is a bit delayed (a bit... ok maybe a bit longer than that) and I'm sorry for not updating in so long. It's just kind of nice to sit back and read for a while. BTW - I saw "The Dark Knight" and it was awesome! So getting it on DVD! lol random. So, read, review, and I hope you enjoyed the story! Keep checking for updates! Thanks!  
**

**Toodles!**


End file.
